


Fill In The Blanks: A (Smutty) Witcher Ad Lib

by MisterStalker



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fill in your own tags based on what obscenities you will fill the blanks with, Gen, I cannot tag for the depravities within your mind, M/M, Sexual, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterStalker/pseuds/MisterStalker
Summary: Geralt is distracted by something, you'll be deciding what. And Jaskier has an interesting suggestion for how to occupy his thoughts, you'll be deciding that also. I wish the poor boys all the luck in the world.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: BIKM Bingo





	Fill In The Blanks: A (Smutty) Witcher Ad Lib

**Replace the following with words and phrases of your choice.**

**Word Bank:**

[room you are currently in]

[something you want]

[show you are binge watching]

[Adverb ending in ly]

[Something you're afraid of]

[the thing you are supposed to be doing instead of reading this]

[your excuse for not doing the thing you are supposed to be doing instead of reading this]

[body part]

[Second adverb ending in ly]

[nearest bottle you have in your possession]

[an item in your pocket]

[second body part]

[third body part]

**A Smutty Witcher Ad Lib:**

Geralt collapsed into a chair in his [room you are currently in], wishing for privacy, the quietness of solitude, or something to distract himself. Even [something you want] would be nice right now.

He cast a long glance over the paperwork scattered beside him, picking up the title of Jaskier's latest work, Ye Olde [show you are binge watching], and groaned.

"That's some of my finest work yet, I'll have you know." Jaskier spoke up from the window, putting down his parchment to scold, "Ye Olde [show you are binge watching] is going to have them talking for years!"

"Your audience isn't ready for this one, Jaskier." Geralt said [adverb ending in ly].

"All right, what is bothering you? Is it a contract?" Jaskier questioned. “[Something you're afraid of] maybe?”

"Yeah… A contract." Geralt took a deep breath and reluctantly explained [the thing you are supposed to be doing instead of reading this].

Jaskier furrowed his brows and tilted his head, "Is that, in fact, witcher work?"

"It isn't!" Geralt answered, full of frustration for his predicament. "But I agreed to do it for the coin." Jaskier understood that without needing further explanation. They had both been concerned, taking extra care to put aside money for Roach's care since Geralt discovered her [your excuse for not doing the thing you are supposed to be doing instead of reading this].

Jaskier put a hand onto Geralt's [body part] and smiled. "Let me take your mind off of things."

Geralt was a little surprised by the nature of his proposition, but not uninterested. He smirked, "I think I have an idea of how you'll do that."

"Yes, but this time we will do something a little different." Jaskier said [Second adverb ending in ly]. "Grab that bottle and let's find out what you have in your bag."

"For what purpose." Geralt asked, stretching to get the [nearest bottle you have in your possession].

"I want you to put it in my arse and that will be the lubricant." Jaskier answered frankly. Geralt nearly dropped the bottle and was quickly trying to remember what exactly he had with him, more than a little concerned for what his bard was going to end up with.

Jaskier did not leave him with much time to worry, clever hands feeling over his body, tracing the strap to his bag and opening it to reach in. His brow raised curiously and he pulled out [an item in your pocket].

"Where do you come across such things?" Jaskier asked, as he eyed the item suspiciously.

Geralt offered, "You don't actually have to…"

Jaskier waved it off, "I've already decided I'm doing it!"

"Jaskier, I appreciate what you're trying to do. We can be spontaneous without doing… this. Wouldn't you prefer to have my [second body part] pressed against you?" Geralt offered, noticing the way the other's eyes lit up with interest.

"We could rub our [third body part]s together!" Jaskier shouted excitedly.

Geralt forced a smile and nodded, "That sounds… so fun and different than what we usually do."

Jaskier grinned, “And you’ve entirely forgotten about [the thing you are supposed to be doing instead of reading this], haven’t you?”

The witcher dropped his head down with a frustrated groan, unwittingly being made to remember the contract he was not looking forward to.


End file.
